D-Klak
D-Klak is the nickname for the Dark Mirror version of Klak. In that universe, he was a Kestora who was chosen by the Great Beings to be a watchdog for their worlds. He recently arrived in the BZPB Multiverse. Story Originally, D-Klak was a knight chosen to guard the Keruvim from all threats. He used the cover of being a galactic mercenary in order to avoid capture of the artifact from any malevolent forces. He thus found himself on a mission with Zev Raregroove several centuries ago, fighting some tyrant on a distant planet. Here, Zev knocked a tower on him, something that is quite the recurring inside joke between the two. Anyways, they reunited under another warrior (whose name is not known), and fought several battles to protect the Keruvim from an evil force known as Mazkertis. However, due to a time anomaly started by tampering with a battle in history, all the warriors were separated as a punishment. However, this attracted the attention of a certain Great Being, who elevated D-Klak to the status of "Watchman" (meaning he would supervise any worlds affected by the Great Beings). D-Klak then went to the Dark Mirror version of Mata Nui, and helped resolve the issues after Tuyet's dethroning. Some stuff happened...Anyways, he ended up going to the BZPB universe, most likely in pursuit of the Keruvim, or to fix anything wrong with it. But there are no fatal errors in a world saturated with war, are there? He finally joined Zev in a battle against the Yellow Powers, and faced Uterio's threats with the former. This also means that D-Klak went with the heroes to the Shattered Mirror Universe, and fought SM Ynot. Later, he arrived at Darkmount, and began to fight the Brotherhood and a villainous Klak, his alternate self. Moments later, this Deadpool homage found himself fighting Rahn and the Apprentices and other villains after Uterio betrayed him. After killing Rahn, D-Klak was overpowered by Raziel, remaining in a coma until his girlfriend and another warrior healed him. He proceeded to overpower Raziel and the spammer army, causing the human-turned-vampire-turned-wraith Apprentice to teleport away. Shortly after the departure of the Malchiorian Army, D-Klak and Abneris began to walk towards Cobra Commander's building. It is here where they had a brief conversation with MakutaKlak and MakutaYnot, leading the mercenary to go on a quest to find Nadle and save Treveya and the Norman. They succeeded. Some other things happened, and later, D-Klak reunited with Perseus and the Knights of the Keruvim in a search for the artifact. They found it, and fought Blackout. Much later, he was part of the tournament. He did well in it, up until he started hearing numbers in his head. Wekiga scanned his mind, and discovered that they were a broadcast from Uterio so that he could get the artifact. Again, D-Klak fought the Generalissimo, and hurt him. Really bad. In fact, Uterio's armor was charred by a Force lightning attack. This was the last straw, and Uterio then had the Great Beings declare war on the multiverse. Uterio War He was hesitant to join the Rebels at first, but D-Klak sided with Klak and company in the war. They fought on Krustallos, and succeeded. After this battle, DK joined Prudence Franklin, Nadle, Jinx, the Baterra and a Malchiorian squad in a battle against Medical Mechanica. Nadle discovered that Klak was distraught, and the group arrived in Malchior IV. They discovered that a battle had occurred there, and there was a massacre of Malchiorians. Klak was angry and depressed, of course. D-Klak was punched by Zev after everyone made an angry entrance. Finally, they stopped arguing, and D-Klak helped Zev fight the Shima brothers' drones. Once they found out that the Shattered Mirror Universe version of Tahar'ok was alive, they left to whatever planet he was on to find him. A new ally was gained, but our hero didn't trust him. Afterwards, D-Klak fought alongside Rahkshi, Klak's co., a squad of Malchiorians, User:KoN, Namine, and Ynot on an asteroid near Impel Down. They were able to defeat the General in charge, but unfortunately, Treveya was killed. D-Klak was one of the attendees of her funeral, and was affected greatly by her death. He was one of the founders of the Rebel Alliance, along with Blackout, Ynot, Klak, Nadle, Perseus, Kakamu, Trantoshen, and more. D-Klak fought bravely in the latter battles of the war, and it was he that remained confident enough to fight Uterio until the bitter end. D-Klak even offered the Generalissimo a helping hand before Armechio fell to the ground below. Books LLC still sucked then. D-Klak made a miraculous escape, and reunited with his friends. The nightmarish war was finally over. Post War Period/New World Order arc D-Klak spent an unknown period of time in the hospital, recovering from his war wounds (which included a broken arm). After his recovery, he reunited with DM Helryx, his girlfriend ,who turned him into the ZFT, fearing that he was secretly working with Uterio. She later discovered ZFT's treachery, but not before the organization's lackeys tortured him and hurt him in several escape attempts, including one involving an elaborate false flag invasion and Abneris's infiltration. Needless to say, it didn't work. Finally, after spending a while in a ZFT prison called Demon's Run, D-Klak was able to escape with his girlfriend and battle butler during the invasion of an organization called MECH. D-Klak talked to one of the members of this shadowy group, then escaped the base. He then arrived on an abandoned cantina, where Ultron layed waste to its occupants. While investigating what had happened, D-Klak ran into Figlio di Armechio, son of Uterio di Armechio. He fought Figlio's group, escaped to Malchior IV, and helped Diru, Klak, Osseron Tyrok, Coro, and several others in their adventures. Ragnarok D-Klak part of the task force sent to investigate the origin of the mysterious plague. It was here that he discovered that F-Klak was the source of the plague. Upon being asked by Nikolai who F-Klak was, Klak responded with a cryptic quote about his supposed future self's nature. Suddenly, all of the enemies of Klak and his friends appeared. Caiaphus, Figlio, Ultron, their cronies (that were controlled by User:MakutaKlak) and many others. The final battle, Ragnarok was about to begin. Heroes and villains died fighting valiantly. D-Klak was one of them. Powers D-Klak has the powers of teleportation, sonics, time freezing, Force push, Force choke, and others. He is very useful with his hook blades. Other trivia D-Klak's first appearance was in the game known as "Glatorian Team," which was extremely similar to BZPower Battles in format. He also appears in MakutaKlak's epic, Dusk and Dawn, which picks up where the Dark Mirror serial left off. Oh..and he's the Dark Mirror Helryx's boyfriend. He has random convulsions and visions whenever the Keruvim is nearby, often becoming violently ill. The reason? Unknown. Originally, his moral side was hard to decide, since many classified him as neutral, while others said he was evil. What can be confirmed is that he is easily corrupted, and thinks mostly of himself. However, D-Klak will not hesitate to lay his life down for those he cares about. As the war began, however, he started showing this good side, and mostly changed. He then became a joke cracking hero, but he was tempted by greed from time to time. Ynot is actually one of the many people that D-Klak respects, as their lifestyles are similar, and both have some strange attraction to weapons. Category:Alternate reality inhabitants Category:Alien species Category:Alternate Personalities Category:Good Rebels Category:Characters controlled by Klak Category:Knights of the Keruvim Category:Deceased